1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for disseminating information in general, and in particular to a method and apparatus for disseminating emergency information. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for disseminating emergency warning information via a telecommunication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information regarding current emergencies and impending disasters are commonly disseminated by a national agency, such as the National Weather Bureau or other installations, to a Local Emergency Planning Committee (LEPC) via an alarm. After receiving the alarm, the LEPC, which is typically operated by a 911 emergency type facility such as a police station, in turn issues an emergency warning by sirens located throughout the local communities to which the LEPC belongs.
Although the sound of sirens can easily reach many people within a large area, some people may be working at a location where the sound of sirens cannot be heard. In addition, because the sirens give little information about the type of emergency, the warning is often supplemented with radio and television announcements; however, some people may be living or working in an area where access to radios or televisions are not possible.
Many methods have been employed in an attempt to resolve the above-mentioned problems. But those methods have been proven ineffective because they either require purchases of expensive equipment by users or they cannot be easily implemented. Thus, there is a need for an improved emergency warning broadcasting system that is capable of reaching a large number of people within a short period of time. Such emergency warning broadcasting system must be easy to implement and economical to maintain. Also, such emergency warning broadcasting system should not require a user to purchase any additional equipment.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, emergency warning information is disseminated via a telecommunication network. After a Local Emergency Planning Committee (LEPC) has decided to issue a warning to a specific area regarding an impending emergency, the LEPC dials a group emergency telephone number and issues a warning to any subscriber of the group emergency telephone number. The warning, which may be audio and/or visual, informs the subscriber of the impending emergency and/or any action that needs to be taken by the subscriber. By sending the warning via a telecommunication network, a large number of subscribers can be informed of the specific details of the impending emergency within a short period of time.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.